


Seeing Red

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Tactical Necessity [8]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ;), FWOF is here, Red week, loosely based off of the manga interpretations, whoever could the letter be for?, ya yeet here we go boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: If only the other three would listen to him...





	Seeing Red

It felt strange to be apart once more. For the longest time Four, or as he would currently call himself Red, was together as his collective. The hadn’t split for a very long time so it felt  ** _weird_ ** to be apart again. He could hear his own thoughts as specifically his own once more.

Then again what did that really entail? The others were still  _ him _ just the other parts of himself that he assumed he didn’t represent as well. Vio was the brains of the operation, Blue was the...stabbiness, Green was the one who always took the lead. And that left Red himself. He was the emotional one of them all. He dictated Four’s emotions.

Yeah that was probably the better way to explain it. While they were all their own people they still controlled Four when they were a collective. Every aspect of themselves was what made Four, individually they were just Green, Red, Blue and Vio.

Shoot they should probably reform. In the whole Legend situation they probably would need to be Four. Four was way more level-headed than all of them separated.

Then again, Four was the reason they were apart in the first place. Or was it him? There  _ had _ to be a reason why they split. He didn’t think it was because of him. He didn’t remember wanting to be apart from the others but at the same time maybe their aspects were starting to blend together more. None of them were as pronounced before. It was like their personalities were watered down.

And honestly after last time that may have been a good thing.

Still, he honestly didn’t feel like the division of Four was on him. While he was definitely emotional about Legend’s apparent betrayal, Blue was quick to anger and Vio...well Vio didn’t really have a good track record with shadows. Not to say the rest of them had it easy, just...never mind he was probably reading too far into it.

Haha him reading. Who would have thought?

Reform, that’s all he needed to think about. Reforming.

None of his other selves were paying attention to him, or each other really. It kind of took Red back, far back to a different time. Back to when they’d first become four and none of them wanted to work together. It was frustrating to say the least. Not only were they ignoring each other, but he could also tell they weren’t going to listen to him.

Just perfect.

However there was someone he knew everyone would listen to. If he took that approach he was sure he’d be able to convince them to join together once again. He just needed to figure it out.

What would Vio do?

-

“I already know what you’re going to ask and the answer is no.” Vio deadpanned the moment Red approached his purple clad self. The two had been sent to fetch something (he honestly couldn’t quite remember right now) which gave a perfect opportunity to ask his question.

Well he already knew he had to be careful. Very careful. Vio was the smart one, he was very clever, observant. However Red wasn’t the same person as back then. He learned things, he knew the way Vio worked a lot better than before.

He  _ knew _ what he could say to convince Vio, and with Vio on his side he was sure everyone else would agree. After all having the brains on your side would be a huge help.

“Alright then you must also know i need help figuring something out. You know out of everyone here there’s only one of us that  _ really _ understands a misunderstood shadow out of all of us. While we know from our memories merging,  _ you’re _ the only one who really lived it. Right?” 

As Vio’s steps faltered, Red knew he’d hit the mark. It was still absolutely necessary to be careful, otherwise it wouldn’t work. He was walking on eggshells, that’s for sure. 

Stepping in front of Vio to stop the purple hero Red continued.

“We need  _ Four _ for this Vio. And we both know he isn’t the one who wanted us apart. It isn’t something we can do apart.” 

“And what makes you think it was because of me, Red? I definitely wasn’t the only one who was upset, however I am absolutely certain this,” Vio wildly gestured between himself and Red, “wasn’t because of me.”

“Vio you’re not as sneaky as you think you are. I know the reason why you wanted to go on the Legend hunting squad with Twilight and Time. The others may not know what happened, but we do. You’re not going to be able to pull the same stunt twice.” the red hero shot back, pointing and accusatory finger at his violet counterpart.

There it was. He could finally see it. Vio was becoming more and more obviously agitated over the whole ordeal. That was kind of what he wanted, maybe not to the degree Vio was at the moment but he could see things were going to possibly start going his way. 

That or Four was going to become Three.

“How exactly would  _ you _ know how  _ I _ am feeling Red?” Vio shouted.

As if channeling his inner Blue, Red screamed in response, “I LITERALLY AM YOU!”

A flurry of crow wings fluttered above the two as the echo of Red’s yell faded through the forest. Vio stood speechless before Red. He’d never really seen the normally painfully optimistic version of himself as angry or frustrated before. 

It was honestly a little terrifying. Seeing Red panting from his outburst, his fists clenched as if he were ready to punch Vio. 

“I may not be book smart like you, Vio, but we’re all the same person here. We all know exactly how each other feels about something. And I know for a  ** _fact_ ** you feel completely utterly betrayed and confused over this because this is the exact same thing that happened with Shadow.” Red declared, stepping closer to Vio.

“You  _ know _ deep down Legend is just like him, he just wants to help us defeat whatever greater evil is out there that brought us together because of Shadow.” Vio did his best to keep his distance between him and Red, however Red was determined. He needed to let Vio know he was completely on to his tricks. That none of them were the same people as before thanks to remerging with into Four

“And I know the reason you wanted all of us to be apart was so you could sneak off once again and try the exact same things as you did with Shadow to see if Legend really is on our side. What exactly were you planning on doing anyways if he turned out to be evil? Kill him?! Just like...like...Time and-” Red trailed off as the realization dawned on him.

While the group lead by Warriors  _ was _ now looking for Legend too he had no idea if the Captain realised the same thing as he just had. Time and possibly Twilight weren’t just  _ looking _ for Legend to have a nice chat.

“We need to reform Four. Now.  _ Please _ Vio. If not for us do it for Shadow. He was our friend...brother...literal shadow, whatever, too.” Red pleaded.

He could only assume the battle was won as Vio sighed. Whether it be due to his plan being figured out or just merely out of agreement Red didn’t really care. All he knew was Vio was finally ready to see things from a different angle.

“You may have convinced me however the others may not be so easy. I’ll do what I can to help you bring Four back but I guarantee nothing.” Vio said.

The true moment of happiness could occur to Red when all four of them were together again. For now the more important part was warning Warriors.

Off in a distant land, a letter arrived from the Hyrulean Royal Family.


End file.
